


Fuck you, Ian Gallagher

by misstexannawoods



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunk Mickey, Gallavich, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey in Mexico, Sad Mickey, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstexannawoods/pseuds/misstexannawoods
Summary: Mickey alone in Mexico ...





	Fuck you, Ian Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little one shot that I wrote after watching Ian leave Mick at the border.  
> This is the first thing I've ever posted on A03 and I'm slightly nervous about it but with season 8 quick approaching, all I've been thinking about is Gallavich.  
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> xA

It had been days since the little chicken shit goodbye Ian had given him at the border.

Sure, he’d made it across safe and sound but it all meant nothing without Gallagher. He knew Mexico was the only place he could be right now, given he’d busted out of prison and was a fugitive. He didn’t want to be in Mexico- a foreign place where he knew absolutely no one, but what choice did he have? After those 2 days on the road with Ian, Mickey was just starting to believe he could be happy again- that he and Ian could finally have what they wanted.

Except, that would mean that the universe would allow him some type of joy and God forbid that ever happen.

So here he was, shirtless and on the beach just like they had talked about. The bottle of tequila was nestled between his legs and a cigarette hung loosely from his lips.

It all could have been perfect…..

“Fuck you, Gallagher.” He slurred out vehemently.

He was drunk, sure, but that only made his head cloud up with all the ‘should haves’ and ‘what ifs’, killing his vibe completely.

Like the fact that he should have risked it all to give Ian the life he deserved- the life Mickey was tired of pretending he didn’t want. A life where he could be himself with the man he loved.

Except his name is Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich and nothing good ever fucking comes with the last name Milkovich.

So Mexico is where he’d be until he could stop his heart from trying to claw out of his chest over that chicken shit ginger from the south side.


End file.
